lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Catch-22
foi o décimo sétimo episódio da 3ª Temporada e 66º episódio de Lost; foi ao ar em 18 de Abril de 2007. Desmond atrai Charlie, Hurley e Jin em uma viagem ao redor da ilha depois de vivenciar um de seus futuros flashes - mas estaria ele colocando Charlie em perigo? Enquanto isso, Kate volta para Sawyer depois de ver Jack sozinho com Juliet. Sinopse Flashback Desmond está em um monastério em Eddington, na Escócia em 1995. Ele recebe a visita do Irmão Campbell em sua cela(quarto de monastério) que diz a ele que o voto de silêncio é um dos testes para que ele se tornasse um monge, terminou com sucesso apesar das dúvidas do Irmão. Ele diz a Desmond que agora ele é um deles ("One of Us" - título do episódio anterior), e acrescenta "Bem vindo irmão" ("Welcome Brother"). Algum tempo depois, Desmond e o Irmão Campbell conversam enquanto rotulam garrafas de Vinhos Moriah, um vinho que eles produzem no monastério, e então colocam-as nas caixas. Desmond diz que acha estranho o nome do monastério - Moriah - porque foi o local onde Abraham foi ordenado a sacrificar Isaac (passagem da Bíblia). Campbell lembra a ele que no final Deus impediu Abraão. Desmond responde dizendo que Deus, antes de tudo, poderia não ter pedido a Abraão um sacrifício, mas Campbell replica dizendo que era necessário um teste de fé. Um monge mais velho diz a Desmond que alguém o procura. Derek entra na sala e dá um soco na cara de Desmond, quebrando seu nariz, ele se desculpa com os irmãos, vira e vai embora. Desmond bate na porta de uma casa e quem atende a porta é Derek, o homem que lhe deu o soco na cara outro dia. Desmond pede para ver a irmã dele mas Derek manda ele embora. A irmã Ruth, interrompe e deixa ele entrar. Eles sentam, bebem chá e Desmond explica que ele ainda é um noviço no monastério, mas ela corta abruptamente a conversa e pergunta o que ele está fazendo lá. Desmond diz que ela merecia uma explicação antes da iniciação dele. Ela conjectura como ele pode explicar o sumiço dele uma semana antes do casamento. Ele diz que "recebeu um chamado" mas ela diz que a experiência mais espiritual que Desmond já teve em seis anos de relacionamento foi quando os "Celtics venceram o torneio". Ele diz a ela que ele estava com medo e ficou bêbado, perguntando a Deus se o que ele estava fazendo era certo. Ele acordou na rua e um homem perguntou a ele "posso ajudá-lo irmão" ("can I help you brother?") Desmond então conclui que ele deveria sacrificar sua vida anterior por um chamado maior. Ruth diz que foi uma benção ele não ter sido encontrado por um Pastor (note que Pastor em inglês é Shephard - mesmo sobrenome de Jack) porque senão ele teria se tornado um pastor de ovelhas. Ela diz a Desmond que a próxima vez que ele se sentir assustado ele deve contar para garota, e não sair correndo para um monastério. A noite, podemos ver Desmond cantando "The Celtic Song" e bebendo o vinho do Monastério. Campbell diz a que o vinho é vendido por mais de 100 libras e que eles somente engarrafam 108 caixas por ano. Desmond diz "ainda bem que vocês fazem votos de pobreza.". O irmão diz que eles também fazem voto de caridade, nesse momento Desmond entrega a ele a garrafa. Ele afasta a garrafa e diz a Desmond que ele não foi feito para aquela vida. Desmond se desculpa e se oferece a fazer penitência. Desmond pergunta ao irmão se ele está sendo demitido e o Irmão diz que sim, e que apesar dele ter obedecido a um chamado, a Abadia não é o lugar para o qual Desmond está designado. Ele ainda diz que Deus tem grandes planos para Desmond, e que ele passou muito tempo correndo do que ele deve realizar para perceber que deve correr atrás do que tem de realizar. Desmond pergunta o que ele deve fazer agora e o Irmão diz "Qualquer coisa que esteja adiante.". Desmond entra no escritório do Irmão Campbell no dia seguinte para se despedir e devolver o hábito. Campbell diz que o Irmão Martin pode dar uma carona a ele se Desmond ajudar a carregar as caixas de vinho no carro de um consumidor que foi até ali para pegá-las. Lá fora, o irmão conversa com uma mulher sobre as doações que o pai dela tem feito ao monastério, enquanto Desmond carrega as caixas de vinho. O olhar de Desmond se cruza com o da mulher pela primeira vez e vemos Penny. Eles brincam entre si e flertam um pouco. Ele revela que foi recentemente demitido, que agora é um ex-monge, e que Deus destina algo maior para ele. Ela suspeita que ele não acredita nisso e concorda com ele. Penny então se oferece para levar ele para Carlisle. Ele diz que não pega carona com estranhos, ela percebe a brincadeira e se apresenta como Penelope Penny. Ele se apresenta, os dois se olham e começam a rir. Tempo Real O episódio começa com Desmond, tendo uma visão de Charlie morendo, com uma flecha no pescoço durante uma chuva. Nessa visão, ele, Charlie, Jin e Hurley andam pela selva. Ele também vê algo caindo no mar e um paraquedista. Ele também vê uma foto dele e Penny e o Cabo. Em seguida, vemos Desmond olhando para cima, e percebemos que tudo não passou de mais uma de suas premonições sobre o futuro. Ele deixa cair a vara de pescar e corre para Hurley para perguntar a ele sobre o cabo. Hurley não quer contar sobre aquilo, mas Desmond diz que alguém está vindo para a ilha. Eles vão atrás de Jack, e mentem, dizendo que Desmond machucou o tornozelo e eles precisam de um Kit de primeiros socorros. Hurley ainda suspeita de que Desmond tenha tido mais uma das visões e se esse alguém irá machucá-los. Ele se recusa a ajudar Desmond sem antes saber a razão. Desmond compara suas visões a peças de um quebra cabeça. Ele diz que não sabe o que as peças irão formar, mas que a imagem de Hurley com o cabo na mão é a primeira das imagens que formam o quebra cabeças. Ele diz que não pode contar o resto da visão pois isso comprometeria ela. Imaginando beijar Penny, Desmond diz que essa visão, ao contrário das outras, ele quer que se realize e não fará nada para impedi-la. Sawyer entra na cabana de Kate e pega ela se vestindo, e não fala nada enquanto a observa. Ele pergunta se ela contou a Jack sobre os dois. Ela então revela que não, mas que Jack viu os dois nas Jaulas por uma câmera. Sawyer pergunta a ela se ela quer uma rapidinha vespertina, e ela deixa a cabana com Sawyer a seguindo. Ele pergunta se ela quer que ele faça para ela uma fita mixada, e ela indica que sim. Desmond pede a Hurley para incluir Jin em sua jornada, quando relembra um flash dele ajudando Hurley com o cabo. Desmond, não sabe como quebrar a barreira de idiomas, mas Hurley consegue convencer Jin, que vem cada vez mais entendendo o inglês, dizendo que eles irão em um acampamento "camping". Depois disso Desmond recruta Charlie. Charlie sabe que não é uma excursão de acampamento e suspeita de que Desmond tenha tido outra de suas visões. Desmond revela que alguém está vindo para a ilha mas não dá detalhes. Charlie se preocupa com o perigo da morte de alguém, mas Desmond diz a ele que aquilo não irá acontecer. Charlie pergunta se ele pode levar o violão e Desmond, vendo Charlie em um de seus flashes tocando o violão, concorda com o pedido dele. Os quatro companheiros andam pela praia assobiando "Colonel Bogey March" e Hurley reconhece o local de onde o cabo deve estar, e aonde ele entrou na floresta descobrindo as armadilhas de Danielle. Ele e Jin descobrem o cabo da areia e Desmond diz que eles tem de armar acampamento antes que escureça. É noite no acampamento e Kate come cereais e tenta conversar com Jack, que é meramente educado ao responder as perguntas dela. Jack diz boa noite e se encontra com Juliet. Eles jantam juntos e riem. Kate vai na cabana de Sawyer, chorando, joga ele no chão e começa a beijá-lo. Junto ao cabo, Charlie toca a guitarra enquanto Jin conta em Coreano o que parece ser uma história assustadora, ele tem a lanterna iluminando apenas seu rosto. Quando ele chega a uma parte assustadora da história e grita, fazendo com que Hurley se assuste e grite. Os 3 começam a rir enquanto Desmond olha a foto dele e Penny. Charlie oferece comida a ele e pergunta sobre a foto. Charlie pergunta porque ele a deixou para trás ("left behind" em inglês, título de outro episódio desta temporada) e Desmond diz que a deixou por covardia. Ele fugiu dela mas ela conseguiu encontrá-lo. Ele pensa que talvez ela ainda o procure. De repente eles ouvem um barulho de helicóptero à distância e Jin acha que pode ser uma tentativa de resgate. Eles ouvem rangidos e barulhos e o helicóptero cai longe na água. Hurley diz que eles devem nadar em direção a ele, mas então eles percebem uma luz vermelha piscando nas nuvens. Eles debatem quem possa ser. Desmond se prepara para achar a Paraquedista, mas Charlie quer esperar a luz do dia que nascerá em duas horas a fim de evitar que caiam em uma das armadilhas de Danielle. Desmond insiste mas Charlie se recusa a ir. Com medo de perder um dos integrantes de seu quebra cabeças ele concorda em esperar o amanhecer. No dia seguinte no acampamento, Sawyer interrompe Jack e Juliet. Ele desafia Jack para uma partida de ping pong, fazendo uma piadinha de que se eles não jogarem a cada 108 minutos a ilha irá explodir. Sawyer está contente quando ganha o primeiro jogo, mas Jack relembra uma conversa que teve com Kate na noite anterior. Sawyer pergunta se eles comeram juntos, mas Jack diz que jantou com Juliet. Na selva Charlie reclama de não receber muitas informações de Desmond, Desmond diz que salvou a vida dele 3 vezes e que isso deveria ser alguma prova de confiança. Hurley pára para um descanso e Charlie acha uma Boneca Hula. Desmond olha para cima e vê uma mochila na árvore. Ele escala e acaba derrubando todo o conteúdo no chão, incluindo uma versão em Português do livro Catch-22 e um telefone por satélite. Hurley liga o telefone mas este se desliga após alguns segundos. No livro, Desmond acha uma foto dele e de Penny. Na praia Sawyer entrega a Kate a "fita mixada" - "The Best of Phil Collins" que ele roubou de Bernard. Ele pergunta porque ela pulou em cima dele na noite anterior, se teve algo a ver com ela ter visto Jack e Juliet juntos. Ela nega, mas ele diz que ela não deveria mais usá-lo e enganá-lo dessa forma, somente deveria pedir quando quisesse. Na selva, Charlie pergunta a Desmond se ele acha mesmo que Penny possa ser a paraquedista, e ele responde que sim. Ele fala que não queria contar nada a Charlie assim nada mudaria. Charlie diz que se ele soubesse que Desmond iria reencontrar Penny ele teria ajudado por vontade própria. Desmond vê um flash da morte de Charlie novamente e começa uma chuva. Hurley brinca com Desmond dizendo que ele deveria tê-los avisado de que iria chover, assim eles teriam trazido um guarda chuva. Jin pergunta quem é Penny e Hurley tenta explicar a ele. Jin não entende, mas Hurley diz que nem em coreano aquilo faria sentido. Des manda eles irem mais rápido. Hurley diz que não é o The Flash, Charlie retruca quase humilhando o Flash em comparação ao Superman, os dois começam a falar de quem ganharia em uma corrida à pé, e Hurley começa a criar regras, então Desmond lembra da repentina morte de Charlie. Desmond percebe a armadilha, vê Charlie pisando no fio que a aciona. A flecha é lançada e... Tempo Alternativo morto|200px]] A flecha atravessa o pescoço de Charlie. Os outros ainda tentam ajudá-lo mas Charlie morre com uma hemorragia e asfixia. Tempo Real Desmond grita para Charlie se abaixar, o que tira Charlie da trajetória da flecha. Desmond olha para cima, achando que destruiu a chance de rever Penny ao alterar o futuro salvando Charlie. Mais tarde Jin e Desmond discutem sobre que caminho seguir. Eles decidem se separar e Charlie segue com Desmond. Charlie confronta Desmond sobre ele saber de antemão o perigo que ele(Charlie) estava correndo e não ter contado nada, dizendo que ele iria sacrificar Charlie para achar Penny. Desmond explica que se ele não seguir os flashes, a visão geral do futuro muda. Desmond argumenta com Charlie dizendo que talvez não tenha feito uma boa coisa salvando Charlie porque ele vive se metendo de novo em encrencas - isso pode ser um teste, o mesmo que Deus deu a Abraão, mas até agora ele tem falhado no teste. Eles ouvem Jin gritando e seguem a voz dele para descobrir um paraquedista pendurado em uma árvore, sem se mover. Desmond diz "Desculpe, Penny". Desmond escala a árvore e corta os cabos que prendem o paraquedista. Ele cai da árvore, mas os outros amortecem a queda. Hurley ouve o paraquedista murmurar e diz que ela está viva. Desmond corre até ela e tira a máscara dele, mas eles descobrem que não é Penny. É uma mulher aparentemente Jamaicana chamada Naomi que diz apenas "Desmond". Curiosidades Gerais ]] * O flashback de Desmond mostra Charlie sendo flechado e depois mostra-o segurando o paraquedas. * "Catch-22" se refere a uma situação em que não se vence. O sentido literário é o de que duas situações dependem uma da outra para ocorrer. Neste episódio, ele se refere ao paradoxo de predestinação - Desmond somente vai para esta missão porque vê flashes dele fazendo-a. Mas os flashes não ocorreriam se ele não tivesse ido para a missão. Então de onde vieram os flashes? ** Desmond acreditava, que esta situação em que não se podia vencer, era de acordo com o seguinte flash: Se deixasse Charlie morrer encontrava Penny, caso o salvasse, não a encontraria. Entretanto, se ele prestasse mais atenção nos flashes ele veria Charlie ajudando no resgate do paraquedas. Então, o Catch-22 é realmente algo que ele criou em sua própria mente e lutou desnecessariamente para fazer acontecer ou evitar (talvez como um teste). ** "Catch-22" se origina de um livro com o mesmo nome escrito por Joseph Heller. Neste mesmo livro, Heller inicialmente usa "Catch-22" para descrever essa situação em que não se vence. (Um piloto de bombardeiro recebe instrução de que apenas pode evitar mais missões de voo mostrando insanidade, mas tentar preservar a própria vida mostrando insanidade é uma prova de sanidade, significando que ele tem que continuar fazendo as missões de vôo. "Isso é Catch 22."). Mais adiante no livro, "Catch 22" é usado por pessoas com poder para justificar suas ações, a qualquer hora que precisarem. * A boneca Hula que foi encontrada na floresta era similar a que Hurley possuía dentro de seu Hummer. * O exemplar do livro "Catch-22" encontrado na floresta era uma versão brasileira, publicado pela editora Record (identificado pelo logotipo). Os dois homens que estavam na Estação de Monitoramento no episódio também falavam português - mesmo que não esteja claro se é português brasileiro ou de Portugal. **A palavra "ardil", do português, literalmente traduzida para o inglês é como um truque, plano ou armadilha. ** Trata-se de uma capa de edição antiga. Informa: "Um dos maiores best-sellers de todos os tempos. Mais de 4 milhões de exemplares vendidos nos Estados Unidos" ("One of the biggest best-sellers of all time. Over 4 million copies sold in the United States"). *A palavra "flash" teve uma função significativa em muitos episódios passados. O flashback prévio de Desmond foi visitado , enquanto "Catch-22" traz claras referências ao caráter cômico do flash. Adicionalmente, durante o episódio entre esses dois, O Monstro foi visto no episódio disparando luzes (flashes) em Juliet e Kate. *Enquanto Hurley fala com Charlie sobre o personagem de quadrinhos Flash, uma luz de flash aparece na tela, exatamente no momento (frame) da palavra "flash" e continua por vários frames. Não está claro se isso é ou não um acidente, pois flashes nas lentes de câmeras são fenômenos causados quando a luz brilha diretamente na superfície da lente da câmera, mas o grande sincronismo entre a palavra dita ("flash") e a luz de flash na tela pode ser algo muito mais do que mera coincidência . * O ícones que apareciam na tela do telefone via satélite do topo de cima para o canto mais direto são: GPS, símbolo "Casa", Arquivos, Relógio, Telefone, Configurações, Correio, e Uplink. Abaixo disso um simbolo de "Tóxico" que dizia: "Erro interno". E abaixo desse estão os ícones Calendário, Email, Ferramentas, Principal, Dock, Clima, Ações e Texto. O telefone estava recebendo um sinal forte de "três barras" e sua tela é sensível ao toque. ** Quando Jin segura o telefone, uma imagem lateral mostra o que é provavelmente um Iridium 9500 telefone via satélite. Uma imagem modificada foi sobreposta sobre a real para os rápidos close-up. *Sinalizador e o paraquedas da paraquedista são semelhantes aos vistos na queda dos suprimentos. *A paraquedista estava usando uma máscara de oxigênio com demanda de pressão, ao invés de uma máscara de fluxo contínuo. A máscara de fluxo contínuo (como as liberadas em caso de emergências nos aviões) são tipicamente usadas em aeronaves despressurizadas cujo vôo varia entre 12000 e 25000 pés, e não vedam a boca. Máscaras de oxigênio com demanda de pressão como a usada pela paraquedista vedam completamente e permitem vôos à altitudes superiores à 50000 pés (se a aeronave é pressurizada, a composição e pressão do oxigênio podem ser controladas). Voos acima de 50000 pés normalmente requerem um macacão pressurizado como os de astronauta. Enquanto alguns helicópteros voam à 40000 pés somente para quebrar recordes, poucos helicópteros podem voar acima de 20000 pés, e a maioria opera a 10000 pés ou abaixo (e não são pressurizados). *Desmond e Penny conversam sobre um lugar chamado Carlisle, uma cidade no noroeste da Inglaterra, próxima da fronteira com a Escócia. A homonímia Carlyle era o sobrenome de Boone. *O comentário de Desmond sobre dar um tapinha nos tornozelos refere-se ao episódio , quando ele deu um tapinha no tornozelo torcido de Jack no flashback. *Charlie tinha um caderno da estação Pérola *De acordo com o rótulo, o vinho é um Cabernet Sauvignon da safra de 1995, produção limitada de 500 garrafas, produzido e engarrafado por Moriah Vineyards, Eddington, Escócia, Reino Unido, 75cle. *A safra das garrafas de vinho e a menção de Ruth à vitória do campeonato pelos Celtic situa este flashback em 1995, quando ele conheceu Penny. O flashback posterior de Desmond, quando ele termina com ela ocorreu em 1996. Normalmente o vinho é datada com base na data de colheita da uva, e o Cabernet Sauvignon, em geral, é envelhecido em barris por anos antes de ser vendido, então a data na garrafa parece ser um erro de produção, que desejava insinuar a época do flashback e não a data real da safra. *A flecha atravessa o pescoço de Charlie no flashback, quando na verdade a flecha atravessa o "pescoço" (braço) do violão dele. * A mania de Desmond usar o termo "irmão" parecer vir de sua passagem pelo monastério em Eddington, Escócia como monge. *Existe uma referência indireta ao número 8 no episódio, considerando que o livro de Joseph Heller, Catch-22 centra nos membros de um esquadrão de bombardeiros da Segunda Guerra Mundial tentando descarregar pela Seção 8. **Desmond dizendo "I raised my eyes..." ecoa à frase que Eko gravou no seu cajado, "Lift up your eyes". *Também lembra quando Desmond diz a Jack que este teria de "raise her up", se referindo à Sarah em "Man of Science, Man of Faith". *Desmond é a segunda pessoa na Ilha que fez voto de silêncio no passado. A outra é Eko. *Ruth diz a Desmond que era uma coisa boa ele não ter sido encontrado por um pastor porque senão ele estaria com as ovelhas. No , Desmond é encontrado por Jack (Shephard) no seu barco e adere aos Losties. *Desmond salva Charlie gritando para ele se abaixar, assim como ele o fez com o garçom no para salvá-lo de ser agredido por Jimmy Lennon. *Hurley consegue entender o suficiente do Coreano de Jin para se assustar com sua estória de fantasma. Ainda assim, ele ainda tem alguns problemas com algumas palavras como pássaro. **Hurley consegue se comunicar melhor com Jin do que Desmond. *Este foi o primeiro episódio disponível para download no iTunes no formato widescreen. *No flash de Desmond logo depois de verem o choque e o paraquedas, uma voz gritando "Hey, você pode me ouvir?" pode ser escutada ao contrário. Parece a voz de Hurley quando ele diz a mesma frase depois quando eles derrubam a paraquedista dos galhos da árvores. Temas Recorrentes * "Um de nós": Campbell diz a Desmond "Você é um de nós"; e mais tarde repete; *'"Brother'": O bordão de Desmond está presente. O uso frequente de "brother" parecer vir de sua passagem pelo monastério em Eddington, Escócio como um monge. Desmond diz "Com bastante dinheiro e determinação, você pode achar qualquer um." * "O Mestre": * Hurley se apelida "O Mestre." * Apelidos por Sawyer: Saywer chama os Outros de os "Pervertidos" e Kate de "Sardenta", reivindicando que ela está isenta do acordo dele de não usar apelidos. * Chuva: Em ambas as premonições de Desmond está chovendo e quando ele procura Penny, está vindo um tempo de chuva. * "108": Irmão Campbell fala a Desmond que eles só fizeram 108 caixas de vinho. * Chamado de Desmond: Toda a história do "chamado de Desmonde e o seu diálogo final com Campbell levanta a questão do "destino" de Desmond impondo-se ao seu "livre arbítrio". * Explicação de Desmond: Desmond vai falar com Ruth à procura de redenção para o seu erro (ter abandonado-a na véspera do casamento), mas ela não o perdoa. * Foto de Ms. Hawking: Irmão Campbell tem um retrato dele junto com a Sra. Hawking em sua escrivaninha. *'"Rivalidade'": Sawyer e Jack revivem a velha rivalidade de um modo amigável: uma partida de ping-pong. * "Eu olhei para cima": Desmond menciona "raising up his eyes" para ver o homem que supostamente o salvou. * Voto de silêncio: O voto de silêncio de Desmond não significa isolamento físico, e sim uma forma de isolamento autoimposto. * Casa #234: O número da Casa de Ruth é 234. * Sacrifício de Charlie: Irmão Campbell ensina a Desmond o valor do sacrifício de Abraham por seu pai, Isaac na Bíblia. Desmond diz a Ruth que ele tinha que sacrificar sua antiga vida por um chamado maior. Charlie acusa Desmond de ter a intenção de sacrificá-lo para estar com Penny novamente. Referências Culturais * Catch-22: O título do episódio é o nome do livro de Joseph Heller. O livro também é visto entre as coisas da paraquedista. * : A melodia que Jin, Charlie e Hurley estão assobiando é famosamente conhecida de , Lawrence da Arabia, The Breakfast Club, The Parent Trap, e mais recentemente, Spaceballs. * e : Hurley e Charlie discutem sobre quem é mais rápido, o Flash ou Superman, com Hurley ficando do lado do Flash. Uma revista em quadrinhos que Hurley trouxe para Ilha era um HQ do Flash. (Incidentalmente, Superman e Flash tiveram corridas a pé diversas vezes, a primeira começou em Superman #199 em Agosto de 1967 http://www.hyperborea.org/flash/races.html). * : De acordo com Ruth, o mais próximo que Desmond chegara da religião antes de desaparecer foi com a vitória na final do Campeonato Escocês pelo " ". A final mencionada por Ruth ocorreu em 27 de maio de 1995. O Celtic não vencia o campeonato desde 1989. Significativamente, o Celtic é apoiado pela comunidade católica de Glasgow (o time protestante é o Glasgow Rangers). * : Desmond canta o hino do time de futebol Celtic, que é cantado na melodia de Pirates of Penzance's "With cat-like tread, upon our prey we steal". * : Ruth esta usando uma cruz no colar e uma imagem de Jesus crucificado era mostrada acima seu ombro, pendurada na parede. A cruz no colar, e o crucifixo na Europa Ocidental são muito comuns entre os * : Desmond foi um monge em um monastério, mas posteriormente foi "despedido". * : (Hebraico: מוריה, Moriya = "ordenado/considerado po YHWH") A Vinhos Moriah compartilha o nome dado à montanha mencionada no livro Genesis. Depois de salvar a vida de Charlie, Desmond disse: "Como Deus, testando Abrahão, só que eu falhei, porque eu mudei o que eu vi." na Bíblia, Moriah é o lugar do sacrifício de Isaac por Abrahão. * : Os personagens Ruth e Naomi compartilham os nomes de duas mulheres do mesmo livro da Bíblia. A história foca na jornada de duas mulheres em situações desesperadoras. * : Sawyer deu a Kate uma fita " ". * " ": Sawyer menciona essa música que fala sobre transar à tarde, de Starland Vocal Band quando estava com Kate na jaula. * : Quando contava "estórias de fantasma" na praia, Hurley começou a contar uma estória sobre uma besta folclórica que sugava o sangue de cabras. A Chupacabra também mencionada pelo DJ Dan no seu Podcast de 11 de Agosto. Questões Não Respondidas * Por que Naomi estava com uma máscara de oxigênio "pressure-demand"? * Qual a relação entre o Irmão Campbell e a Sra. Hawking? * Qual a relação entre o monastério e Charles Widmore? * O que Desmond deve ter feito originalmente se os flashes não deram a ele uma missão tão especifica? Galeria Screen Captures do episódio Catch-22 Categoria:Centrado em Desmond